1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotary atomizers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotary atomizers may be utilized in applying a liquid based substance to particles. An example of such an application is in the treatment of seeds (e.g., wheat, barley, rice, corn, beans, peas, grass seeds oats, and cotton seeds) with pesticides, fungicides, and/or fertilizer prior to the planting of the seeds in the ground. Another example is the application of liquid fat to dog food pellets. Liquid provided to a rotary atomizer rotating at a high rate of speed is broken up in smaller portions and projected outwardly by the centrifugal force of the rotating rotary atomizer so as to aid in their application to the particles. Examples of rotary atomizers include disk, brush, bowl-like, and cage rotary atomizers.
Because rotary atomizers typically require a high speed rotational force within the vicinity of moving particles (as with a continuous flow process), machinery that utilizes rotary atomizers can be somewhat complicated, requiring several moving parts which can be subject to frequent breakdowns. Also, because dust may accompany some particles, the machinery utilizing a rotary atomizer may require frequent disassembly for cleaning. Furthermore, it may be desirable for a machine utilizing a rotary atomizer to be compact for easy movement, utilization, and/or storage. In light of these criteria, the machinery must be designed to efficiently apply a liquid based substance to the particles.
It has been discovered that providing a simplified design and/or utilization of a rotary atomizer may advantageously provide a machine that is efficient, reliable, easier to repair and maintain, and/or compact while still being efficient in the application of liquid based substances to particles.
In one aspect, the invention includes an apparatus for applying a liquid based substance to particles. The apparatus includes a particle path housing defining a particle path. The particle path housing includes a first housing structure to provide an angled particle path. The apparatus also includes a rotary atomizer located to provide a zone of atomized liquid within the particle path. The rotary atomizer has a generally vertical axis of rotation. The apparatus further includes a shaft coupled to provide a rotational force on the rotary atomizer. The shaft extends though a wall of the first housing structure. The apparatus also includes a motor located beneath the rotary atomizer external to the angled particle path. The motor is coupled to the shaft to provide an in-line rotational force on the rotary atomizer.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for applying a liquid based substance to particles includes a particle path housing defining a particle path and a cage atomizer located to provide a zone of atomized liquid within the particle path. The apparatus also includes a motor located beneath the cage atomizer. The motor has a shaft to provide an in-line rotational force on the cage atomizer.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for applying a liquid based substance to particles includes a particle path housing defining a particle path and a cage atomizer located to provide a zone of atomized liquid within the particle path. The cage atomizer has a generally vertical axis of rotation. The apparatus also includes a motor having a shaft coupled to the cage atomizer to provide a direct drive rotational force on the cage atomizer.
In another aspect, the invention includes a cage atomizer having an axis of rotation. The cage atomizer includes a first support structure, a second support structure, and a perforated structure located between the first and second support structures. The rotation of the atomizer provides a centrifugal force on a liquid based substance through the perforated structure. The cage atomizer also includes a first set of threads surrounding the axis of rotation and fixably coupled to the first support structure and a second set of threads surrounding the axis of rotation and fixably coupled to the second support structure. The first and second support structures are coupled at least via an engagement of the first and second sets of threads.